Between Dreams and Reality
by Earth-goddess-33
Summary: J/S Jareth is trapped as an owl, the underground in runes sarah holds jareths power and must return it to him, but the labyrinth will only last for a week, so sarah must run the laby. again and win.
1. Depression

Title: Between Dreams and Reality  
  
Author: Earth_Goddess  
  
Email: earthgoddess@boxfrog.com  
  
Chapters: 1  
  
Status: not complete  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for the new characters I've added.  
  
Chapter 1: Depression  
  
Sarah stared into her mirror a ghost of her former self stared back at her. Pale brown eyes, her dark brown hair now pail in the moonlight. Trails of tears ran down her pale skin, instead of looking eighteen she looked as if she had aged to be forty, her eyes shown the hardships and pain, shadowed with the long nights of crying.  
  
It had been three years since she had traveled thought the labyrinth. The night that she returned from her victory, and she had invited every one from the labyrinth, yet he had not appeared, not from her recognition anyways. She had prayed everyday for three years that he would appear and let her apologize for her mistake, and cried every night, as he did not.  
  
But he had been with her each night in her dreams and had relived the ballroom scene with her only she did not try to escape him. Each night was the same she would be in his arms dancing, he would sing to her and as the song ended she would awaken from her peaceful slumber to the cruel world of reality.  
  
Upon returning from the labyrinth she no longer saw a reason to live a life that he wasn't in. Toby, her reason for turning away from her dreams, had grown and was far to smart for his age and always knew the best ways to get her in trouble. She wondered why she hadn't taken Jareth's offer and left Toby to become a goblin. Sarah sighed knowing that she couldn't have done it. No matter how much he bugged her, she couldn't have let anything happen to him.  
  
But yet something had happened, a week after the party she had tried to call to her friends and yet they had not appeared. She had tried calling to everyone in the underground even the fieries yet none appeared and she knew that Jareth was behind it and was sure that that proved that he hated her.  
  
"hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus." Nothing, tears welled up in her eyes for the second time that night. "Hoggle, I need you." Sarah cried slamming her fists into the mirror.  
  
'Such a pity'  
  
Sarah looked up in time to watch as an owl flew from her open window, leaving a feather behind. "Jareth." Her voice just above a whispher as she walked over picking up the feather, she sighed a ghost of a smile gracing her lips before quickly vanishing.  
  
She quietly walked over to her bed placing the feather on her nightstand, before cuddling up into the soft quilt, and drifting off to sleep. 


	2. Truths Discovered

Title: Between Dreams and Reality  
  
Author: Earth_Goddess  
  
Email: earthgoddess@boxfrog.com  
  
Chapters: 2  
  
Status: not complete  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for the new characters I've added.  
  
Chapter 2: Truths Discovered  
  
Sarah was surrounded in darkness she was floating.  
  
'There's such a sad love deep in your eyes' His voice floated from every direction to her. 'A kind of pale jewel open and closed' His voice engulfed her as she was surrounded in light. Then she stood in the ballroom dancing in Jareth's arms.  
  
It was the same dream she always had and she knew that when the song ended she would wake up in her bed to her world.  
  
She could stay in his arms forever and as the last verses came her heart quickened.  
  
'As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you, as the world falls......'  
  
"Wait, don't go, please don't leave me...... I. I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
Sarah stared up into Jareth's surprised eyes. "Your still here" her grip tightened on his jacket. She stared into his eyes, which were now cruel and hard, and she knew that he wasn't the same Jareth that she had danced with each night, but in the presence of the Goblin King. Still she didn't let go. She didn't care anymore; her fear to wake to reality over ruled her fear of the goblin king.  
  
His eyes softened "And your still here." A predatory grin fell over his lips and the coldness returned to his eyes.  
  
"This has never happened before."  
  
Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow. "You never wanted it to happen."  
  
"How do you know what I want and don't want? Your arrogant and cruel and car about no one but yourself." Sarah screamed not knowing exactly why she was mad.  
  
Jareth stepped back from her and started circling her looking like a predator and Sarah the prey. "I am cruel but you are just as cruel, and you are still so ignorant, and I do, very much, care." He stopped in front of her, their face's mere inches apart. She could feel his breath on her face.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
His eyes softened and he took a step back. He looked worn and old. "You wouldn't understand. You should go, you've done enough already." With that he turned and started to fade.  
  
"Wait." Sarah cried running over and grabbing his shoulder. "What do you mean..... I don't understand." Her voice was low and she realized that she had been whispering.  
  
He sighed but did not turn. "you never understood." He stood erect and turned on her. She took a step back as he stood menacingly before her. "Don't you ever wonder what happens when someone wins?" he lowered his head he could feel himself breaking down. He hated to admit his weaknesses, especially to her. "I lose all my powers...... I'm stuck here while my labyrinth is gone and so is every thing else in the underground."  
  
"What about Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus." Her voice sounded with despair.  
  
"All gone. Had you not wondered why your friends never answered you back." Anger returning to his voice.  
  
"I thought. that you."  
  
"I couldn't have I've been stuck as an owl for the past three years."  
  
"Where did your powers go?" Sarah stared down at her feet. When she looked up when he had yet to answer and she realized that he was gone. Tears streaked down her face as she had thought of how she had accused him of taking away her friends and in reality he had not done anything, except being stuck in owl form for the past three years. Then light consumed her and she found herself closing her eyes to the bright light and when she opened them she was staring up at her ceiling. 


	3. Back To Reality

Yeah I know it's been awhile since I last updated. But my computer was having problems like my keys didn't work, etc.. so now I have a new laptop and hopefully I'll get back on track. lol thanx for waiting and for all the reviews! ~_^  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Back To Reality  
  
Sarah continued to lay in her bed staring up at her ceiling for what seemed like hours, deep in thought. 'Why wouldn't he tell me where his powers went, they just couldn't have disappeared. And why was he so angry with me. Well that was a dumb question, I'm the one who destroyed the labyrinth, and I'm the one who didn't take his offer. It's all my fault!!!' tears started down her cheeks. "I wish there was something I could do." Sarah yelled. She looked over at her clock. It was 12:03 surely her father was at work and her stepmother shopping with Toby so that must be why she could sleep in. Sarah closed her eyes pulling the covers up over her head.  
  
'Oh do you.' Jareth's voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
Sarah sat up with a start. "Jareth. where are you?" Sarah said looking all around until she noticed an owl perched on a branch outside her window. 'She walked swiftly over to the window and opened it to let the owl enter her room.  
  
"What do you want Jareth." She said walking over and sitting over on the edge of her bed as Jareth flew over and landed on the chair in front of her mirror.  
  
'I couldn't help but overhear that you wished to help'  
  
"You couldn't help but overhear, you were sitting by my window. You were spying on me!?!" Jareth's laugh entered Sarah's mind infuriating her even more.  
  
Jareth barely dodged the pillow, which hit the vanity, knocking all of her papers to the floor. A startled Jareth hooted and flew to the bed landing in the cushiony quilts.  
  
'Do you still want to help or are you intent on killing me.'  
  
"I want to help." Sarah said feeling childish.  
  
'Let me start by telling you who holds all of my powers.'  
  
"It's a person? Here or in the underground?"  
  
'If you let me finish instead of so rudely interrupting me than I would have told you.'  
  
"Calm down goblin king, don't get your feather's in a bunch." She started to laugh then turned serious. "I'm just curious."  
  
'Why are you so curious?'  
  
"Because of my friends, I need to make sure they're okay."  
  
Jareth's jealousy flared at the mention of her friends before he then calming himself again. 'Don't upset yourself you need her, so just stay calm and go on.' He thought to himself before speaking again to her. 'You hold all my power. And you need to give it to me freely. That is how it must work. Oh and you'll just have a small test nothing big, just enough to prove that you really give it to me.'  
  
"You mean I've had it all this time."  
  
'Didn't you wonder why your friends' Jareth spat the last part although Sarah didn't seem to notice. 'Were able to come to your world' He finished.  
  
"Wait if I could do that then, I can use you magic."  
  
'No, you don't understand how to use it and it is very dangerous, my magic that is.' Jareth smirked.  
  
Sarah shrugged her shoulders before starting up again. "So I just have to say you can have your powers back?"  
  
'Yes and no, you must forgive me and truly wish for me to continue with what I was doing.'  
  
"But I can't do that. It wouldn't feel right if you went back to stealing children."  
  
'I don't steal them. Look Sarah, I take unwanted children.' Jareth's anger flared at her accusation.  
  
"And turn them into goblins. I'm sure they enjoy their life as those disgusting creatures!!" Sarah stood hands on her hips, staring down at Jareth.  
  
'It's better than living in a family, as an unwanted child.' With that Jareth flew out the still open window and into the night leaving behind a very confused and angry Sarah.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
'I shouldn't have blown up on her. I shouldn't have let my anger control my actions. Now I've lost her for sure. Why must we be enemies? She why can't she see that.' Jareth swooped lower landing in a part of the park, which was where he had first seen Sarah practicing. He perched in a near by tree to think. 


End file.
